The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing a cyclopentenone ester as an active ingredient.
Wide variety of drugs including alkylating agents, antimetabolites, carcinostatics such as vegetable alkaloids, antibiotics, immunoenhancers and immnoregulators are conventionally used for clinical therapies. However, pharmacotherapy using such drugs has not completed yet.
Among these, naturally occurring prostaglandins having xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carbonyls in their five-membered rings, i.e., prostaglandins A and J, were reported to suppress DNA synthesis, suggesting their possible use as highly safe carcinostatics. Various derivatives thereof were synthesized (see JP-A 62-96438).
The main object of the present invention is to develop a cyclopentenone derivative having various physiological activities and to provide a pharmaceutical composition containing the compound as an active ingredient.
These and other objects as well as advantages of the present invention will be explained below in detail with reference to the attached drawings.